A Day in the Life…
by ObakeAri
Summary: The Third Great Ninja War has ended and the world is slowly on the mend, but now Ari and Itachi are up agains the most difficult task they have ever had to face: parenthood. (A series of one shots that follow Broken Love. Also leading up to a future sequel!)


Hahahahahahahahahahahaaaa! I am sobbing internally and denying the finale of Naruto ever happening because I have so many feelings and so many head canons for those babies! So what else am I to do with all my head canons (and my um, lack of inclusion of Kaguya and other things when I wrote Broken Love since THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE) than to write a…wait for it…SEQUEL to Broken Love! :D Huzzah! But before I do, I have so many fluff-filled one-shots I want to write and since I seem to be absolutely god-awful at updating all of my other stories, why not give a one-shot series a try, right? These will probably be a lot shorter than typical chapters, but my plan is to get these out in the open until I get to the time frame in which I plan for the Sequel to take place (and also get the sequel planned out in full…so uh yeah.)

Also, these one-shots are based off my story, "Broken Love" which centers around Itachi and my OC, Ari who is a half-demon and daughter of Kurama. If you have yet to read the story and would like to, just click on this lovely link- s/8949509/1/Broken-Love

Anyway, ENJOI!

(P.S. this one-shot may or may not have come from the Sunny-Side Up Battle OVA in one of the video games because I saw that and nearly peed my pants from laughter…and also cried)

(P.P.S. since I ended Broken Love without knowing how Naruto would end and there are some…uh…minor inconsistencies, while this is still probably qualifies as an "Itachi lives!" AU, I'm still going to make some minor edits to Broken Love so current character statuses remain the same (i.e. Sasuke's Rinnegan which gets a crappy explanation here but will serve as a great prologue in the actual sequel, as well as Kakashi being Hokage before Naruto) and is consistent with details in the actual sequel. So yeah!)

* * *

><p><strong>Itachi<strong>

Waking up to Ari's sweet scent was something Itachi didn't realize he had missed. He had no memory of the time he spent—well, Ari spent alone after his battle against Sasuke, but even so, Itachi could feel the time that passed, especially those first few mornings waking up by her side again. And the night before, as he drifted to sleep with the love of his life in his arms, Itachi decided that he wanted to do something special for her the next morning.

As the sun peaked through their windows, the man groaned, pulling Ari's body closer to him as he buried his face into the thick hair that rested against the back of her neck. His movement stirred Ari slightly and a low moan came from her mouth before she promptly rolled onto her stomach, just as she always did when she didn't sleep well enough the night before and didn't want to get up.

Smiling to himself, Itachi got up slowly and put his clothes on before going downstairs to make breakfast.

It was still so surreal to be back in Konoha. What was more surreal was how different the village looked now that it had been rebuilt and the house he now lived in with his fiancé, daughter, and younger brother (when he was in the village visiting) felt more like a smaller version of the house he grew up in yet it sat in the same part of town that Ari's small apartment used to be.

He passed Sasuke's room and had to pause for a moment, smiling to himself. It was amazing how much his brother had grown, even in the short amount of time since the war. A few physical changes were obvious—shortly after the war ended, a woman by the name of Kaguya emerged from the leftover carcass of the ten tails. Though the threat was sudden and caused a great panic, Naruto and Sasuke manage to team up together to put a stop to her, and a result of that battle was the development of the Rinnegan in Sasuke's left eye. But the maturity of his brother was a feat Itachi that exceded all of Itachi's expectations, and the fact that he could see Sasuke's smile again not only filled the remainder of the hole in his heart that formed the night the Uchiha died, but it overflowed with joy.

Itachi then moved on to Hana's room and placed a kiss on his little girl's forehead. Hana's eyes fluttered open and she broke out into a sleepy smile, reaching her arms out for Itachi to pull her into a hug.

"Are you ready to make breakfast?" he asked.

"Only if we get chocolate chip pancakes," Hana asked as Itachi lifted her into his arms.

"You know it," he chuckled. The duo walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He put hot water in a tea kettle and grabbed supplies out of the fridge and pantry to make pancakes and eggs for Ari and Sasuke. Itachi figured Sasuke would be up within the next few minutes, but he could at least put something on the table for his brother and Hana was determined to make breakfast-in-bed for her mom. Well…Itachi was determined to do so and the idea excited Hana to no end.

After tying an apron on and helping Hana wash her hands, he rolled his sleeves, Hana pushed up hers and grabbed the mixing bowl, and the two began cooking.

First things first: sunny-side up eggs for Sasuke. They were always his favorite as a kid. Itachi poured the grease into the pan and waited for it to heat up.

Hana began making adding water and pancake mix to the bowl for Ari's pancakes. Chocolate in general was Ari's favorite and at least once a month when the woman was raging and hormonal in the middle of what she had since dubbed "shark week" (the name which also made Kisame cringe) she would either make piles of chocolate chip pancakes or she'd get frustrated about something and pout, only to regain her spunk when someone came up to her with a pancake for breakfast the next day.

The grease in the pan suddenly made a popping sound which cued Itachi to crack the egg into the pan. With that, he worked quickly to complete the perfect sunny side up egg. In minutes it was cooked thoroughly and Itachi grabbed a spatula to plate it, but that was when he noticed it.

Egg shell fragment. Right on the yolk.

Groaning, Itachi plated the egg and set it aside, then scrubbed the pan in an attempt to make a new egg, free of egg shells.

"You okay, daddy?" Hana asked from behind. Turning around, Itachi found the little girl struggling to hold onto the bowl and mix the batter at the same time.

Chuckling, Itachi smiled and took the whisk from Hana's hand, allowing her to hold onto the bowl while he beat the pancake mix and eggs together.

"Just messed up the last egg," he smiled. Hana giggled and stole the whisk from Itachi's hand, noting that she was perfectly capable of making pancakes.

Allowing Hana the freedom to do (a good portion) of the work, Itachi got another egg started. Careful to crack the egg so none of the shell stuck to it, Itachi watched as it fell into the pan…

….and he proceeded to watch as the yolk's membrane burst open, turning the entirety of the pan yellow.

God dammit.

To add insult to injury, a shriek sounded behind him as Hana tripped over her apron, face-planting as she spilled the entirety of the pancake mix.

"Hana!" Itachi cried out as the girl lied in pancake batter for a couple seconds before she sat up slowly and burst out into hysterical tears.

As he cleaned Hana's face off and hushed her, Itachi couldn't help but wonder if this was actually a good idea...

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke<strong>

It was always surreal staying with Ari and Itachi in the village. Sasuke made it down the stares, not really expecting anyone else to be up—it was early after all and Sasuke hardly heard any movement upstairs. But when he rounded the corner into the kitchen, however…well, the sight was an interesting one to behold to say the least.

There was pancake batter on the floor in various places; the kitchen counter was a mess and where there weren't explosions of flower (that was obviously caused by the lack of coordination of a four year old), there were several plates of eggs sitting on the table and the floor with a few burnt pancakes scattered throughout. And Itachi was furiously scrubbing a pan while Hana planked on the floor.

"Would you care for some eggs?" Itachi grumbled, though Sasuke could still tell that his brother was trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Um…sure," Sasuke responded, kneeling down to get one of the plates.

As soon as his fingers grasped the plate, however, both Hana and Itachi looked up at Sasuke and screamed, "NOT THAT ONE!"

Hana's head smacked against the floor as she resumed her plank while Itachi glared at Sasuke—well, it looked like he was glaring at the egg—and said, "I will not have my brother eat anything less than the perfect sunny-side up egg I will not rest until it is complete."

"Alright," Sasuke said uncertainly, "So what's the deal with the batter?"

"Pancakes," Hana mumbled, her voice barely audible against the wooden floor.

"I am not resting until my wife has the perfect breakfast in bed, either," Itachi explained.

"Fiancé," Sasuke corrected.

"What?"

"You aren't married yet, Itachi."

Sasuke's correction was met with a strangled sounding groan as he struggled to restrain any raging movements.

"Okay…normally I don't have a problem making this," Itachi grumbled. He stepped away from the stove to get started on another batch of pancakes, but Hana erupted into some sort of inaudible protest, probably wanting to do it herself. "Alright, alright, come here," he sighed.

Sasuke watched in amazement of his brother's patience as he lifted the girl into the chair and helped her restart the project. Meanwhile, the pan heated up and Itachi made one more attempt in making an egg.

* * *

><p><strong>Ari<strong>

Ugh. I did not want to get up this morning. At all. I felt Itachi moving around earlier in which case I proceeded to hide my head under the pillow. But after drifting in an out of sleep for who knows how long, I was missing his body heat and tried to roll over and cuddle with him, but where I expected to roll onto an Itachi chest, my face was introduced to cold, not-Itachi, bed sheet.

My eyes snapped open at that. Itachi's never up before me unless he had nightmares. But I always noticed him get up if he was having nightmares and that usually happened before the sun was up.

Wait.

The sun was up.

My eyes widened and I looked over at the clock. It was nine-thirty.

Crap.

Scrambling to my feet, throwing my clothes on and trying to tie my hair back, I cursed myself wondering how the hell I was going to get to the hospital for work on time _and_ eat breakfast. And I was starving.

Tripping down the stairs I rounded into the kitchen to grab something quick to eat before I hunted down Itachi and gave Hana a good morning kiss, but what I saw when I entered the room horrified me.

Eggs everywhere, burnt pancakes, _everywhere_, pancake batter spilled all over the floor _EVERYWHERE_. And Itachi, Sasuke, and Hana were sitting at the breakfast table in the middle of it, Itachi and Hana debating whether the stack of pancakes sitting in front of them was "good enough" and Sasuke was calmly eating a sunny-side up egg making fun of them.

"What the hell?" I shrieked. The trio jumped and stared at me like I had three heads for a long moment before Hana broke out into a long exasperated whale.

"Mooooom! It's too early for you!" she cried, slamming her head against the table, meanwhile Itachi just stood there dumbfounded looking like a kicked puppy.

"You're up early," Ita whined.

"I have work," I explained.

"It's the weekend," Ita protested.

"I'm always at the hospital every other weekend," I groaned, placing my hands on my hips, glaring at the man.

Realization flashed behind Itachi's eyes for a brief moment before he threw his arms in the air and let out an enraged noise, "Dammit!"

The sudden outburst startled me, "What? What's wrong?"

"Agh, nothing," Itachi groaned while Hana merely sat there silently and pouted.

Sasuke stared at the two in confusion before noting, "I think they're upset."

"Yeah, no shit," I responded. "But why? And what is this mess for?"

Itachi looked away from me, his face flushing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's just that…" Ita started, "I wanted—we both wanted—to do something special for you and make breakfast in bed. I know it's not much but…I've put you through a lot and I just wanted to do something to start making up for it."

Itachi stood there awkwardly, looking away from me and obviously appearing frustrated with himself, but for some reason his words struck my core as if something had hit me like a sack of bricks. Suddenly the weight that rested on my shoulders when Ita first got sick lifted off my shoulders and I realized how much I had been trying to carry, and I realized how guilty Itachi felt, as if he thought he was the one who put the weight there in the first place.

All he wanted to do was to make up for that.

I didn't realize how long I had been silent until Ita looked up at me, even more embarrassed and added, "I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. I just want you to know how special you are and I'm honestly not sure how to go about doing that."

As Itachi let out a nervous chuckle another realization hit me: he didn't just want to make up for what he thought was his fault, he wanted to make me feel special because he loved me.

Unable to contain a smile, I stepped towards Ita and threw my arms around him, just holding him close and enjoying the feeling of having the love of my life by my side once more, a feat that should have been impossible. I couldn't begin to describe how grateful I felt for that.

"Ari?" Itachi asked.

"You always make me feel special," I whispered in his ear.

Ita let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around me, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

"I love you three!" Hana cheered from my right. I jumped and looked down at the girl, who now beamed and held her arms out, wanting to be included in on the embrace. Itachi wasted no time in grabbing her by the waist and tossing her gently in the air before catching her and holding her tightly.

"And we love you four!" Ita teased, poking his little girl on the forehead. The three of us then laughed before glancing over at Sasuke, who sat at the table trying to ignore the love-fest.

As soon as we made eye-contact with him, the smug brat looked away and said, "No."

"Come on, Sasuke," I pleaded. "You know you love us!"

Sasuke grunted.

"Uncle Sasuke," Hana whined, breaking out her big, sad kitten eyes, "pleeeease?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, trying real hard to ignore those violet eyes, but as much as he hated to admit it, the guy couldn't resist and he grit his teeth pretending to not be excited about joining in on the group hug. Ita wasn't going to accept any of his brother's crap and as soon as Sasuke was within arm's reach, he wrapped his arm around his brother's neck and pulled Sasuke in close. And there we stood, wrapped stupidly in a group hug, awkward at first but quickly breaking out into fits of giggles.

I hadn't felt whole like this in a long time, and it felt so sweet to have my family back.


End file.
